Balancing act
by obsidiantears08
Summary: Naia has walked many paths in her life. "I have walked many life times in just this one. I have been the beggar, hermit, wise one and even the fool." However when the universe she is sworn to protect and balance gives her to Savage Opress and Darth Maul all hell breaks loose. Male dom m/f, m/m/f warning has lemons and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any rights to Star wars the clone wars but I do own this story.

Ch1 an overview of chaos..

What can I say I walk a thin line. I am neither good or bad I just am. It is my sole duty to protect the balance of the universe. But everybody has a past. SO I shall tell you mine. I am part Dathomirian Zabrak and part Iridonian Zabrak. To top it off I have a human father. My half-sister Asajj Ventress and I don't see eye to eye it is more like eye to fist. (or whatever weapon is handy)I am strong with the force (both dark and light). I had a brother but he was killed in the trials when I was young and after that my mother not being able to bear this loss left the night sisters and moved us to a remote part of the planet where we were alone and she forced me into the Jedi Praxeum. My sister was taken at birth and given to Siniteen. I left my mother at a young age and went back to the strong hold where I trained with the witches. I learned the ways of the mist and then went to the local Sith academy. They were impressed with my prowess my master eventually took me to Count Dooku on the Planet Serenno. For a small time before Asajj I was his assassin. Up till the point where I was left for dead on some outer rim planet. At which time I was taken prisoner and sold to the highest bidder. (If there is a person I hate it would be that stupid fat slug Jabba the Hut.) I was bought by some bounty hunter and taken to the palace on Tatooine. The bounty Hunter was hoping to settle some form of gambling debt by offering me as a slave. It worked out great for the bounty hunter and lousy for me as I spent the next 5 years as a fucking slave.(was a very disobedient, uncooperative participant and after I got the jump on a dark jedi and force choked him then ran him through with his saber I was ceremonially dis-robbed (not that chains and straps of cloth are much of an outfit.) and tortured for all to see the other slaves in particular but in another twist of cruel fate the fat slug did not kill me instead he would have me healed and then use me as an experiment to fulfill his sick needs. (YUCK)The slave girls and prisoners there helped save my life and that is where I learned about healing using the force (thank you old senile Jedi master healer). I spent much of my time either meditating or training for the next 4 years. I asked him once why he taught me to heal and he told me that he believed that just as the force belongs to both the dark and the light so too does all of the abilities that come with it and if a Jedi can use the light side of the force for bad then a Sith can use the dark side for good. He was a wise man.

I would heal the tortured girls and other prisoners, once Jabba found out about this he decided to sell my services. Seeing as in his mind for some reason (chuckles darkly) I was unfit to whore out because of my extremely low customer satisfaction and return rate. He soon saw the profits he had hoped to see from me and I would be lead from one client to the next with my wrists bound by a chain which was also around my neck. I became a popular less known perk at Jabba's palace being dressed in slave robes standing next to him like a trophy. I eventually escaped on a ship after I was taken to it to heal a man who was in such bad shape her could not be moved. Once my hands were free of the chains I killed my handler and every person in that ship leaving them and that shit hole of a planet behind. I ended up landing on a moon of Endor where I stole clothes, a purple light sabre, and food. I robbed, begged, and killed my way across the galaxy, changing ships, and clothes often. I eventually made my way back to Dathomir but things just weren't right not to mention I learned that in my absence my mother died and I learned of my half-sister. It will always be my home but something was calling me telling me to leave.

So one night without saying a word to those who cared I set out. I ended up in many battles but none of them were for anything more than self-preservation. I had lost my reason to fight hell I had lost my reason to live. So in this trek across the galaxy I found myself wandering from planet to planet. Getting to know the inhabitants and what affected them from place to place the biggest problem was misuse of power from both the dark and the light. I expected as much from the dark but I did not realize till then how Naive I was about the light. Corruption is never one-sided.

So I found myself on some planet on the outer rim. It was beautiful there it was everything I loved about Dathomir but there was no chaos and no war. The people here were peaceful and undisturbed or concerned by the battles of the light and dark. They believed that Dark was not bad just misunderstood and even beautiful. I spent ten years here and they taught me the importance of balance. I trained with their masters (which was very unlike either the sith or the jedi) I even trained with hunters and warriors. The warriors were however not to fight each other but to fight in maintaining balance.

They did not take sides believing that there can always be a middle ground. (At first when they said this I thought they were crazier than a Colo claw fish in the desert) But through many trials and years with them I came to their way of thinking. After being initiated into a tribe and becoming a High Priestess I did a ceremony with my master and in this ceremony I went into trance as my masters life force passed from her to me. The universe told me what my role in life is and it bestowed upon me a gift of invulnerability so long as I upheld my duty to protect the balance of life decreeing that the only way for me to pass into my next life was for me to train an apprentice and upon a time of my choosing pass on the sacred task to them. Should I at any time want to be free I simply needed to give up my power giving it back to the universe.

So in my quests to restore balance I have been thrown into battles where I am to assist with setting things back to neutral. The first order was a mercy killing (to the rest of the universe) of sorts on my own home planet. It was to kill Feral and much to my surprise as I overlooked the faces of those that I loved and some of which I did not I found little attachment to them except for to my target. I was able to hide from detection by using magic to cloak myself.(it helps when you can use magic to change your appearance.) I was glad not to have to kill him as when I was young my mother (who had moved us near the distant Night Brothers settlement) would let me go play with the young boys and my best friends were Feral and Savage. (So the later part of my journey became quite a shock when Sith brothers Maul and Savage came to me) But the universe had another request and that was for me to break bonds with my half-sister. We had always fought not seeing eye to eye being that I was quite younger than her she was jealous when she learned that I excelled much quicker than her in my grasp of the force and she always blamed me for our mothers death and for her being given away.

With that said I still held an affection (if it could be called that) for her. (I think the universe knew that that could get messy if it asked me to kill her without ensuring there was no the bond) So that is exactly what I did I waited till her toy (Savage) was away and then I came out to play. They were excited almost if I dare say happy to see me. My problem at the moment was not with them so we greeted and then I set my aim at my sister letting every ounce of hatred I had be directed at her (I was trained as a sith so that was not too hard) We ended up fighting with Sabers it ended in a draw and then I left leaving her and that whole mess behind me (or so I thought) It was a little time before my next order if you will was handed down. Destroy the witches' strong hold all except Mother Talzin. (Ugh back to Dathomir) On my way back I made it simple and joined Count Dooku's assault of the witches killing all but Talzin as I used magic to conceal myself and blend in with the troopers.

After that I left and went back to my planet of peace and worked as a healer going around the known galaxy healing and carrying out my duty till somehow some way Savage and Darth Maul found me. Something had happened and they wanted me to heal Maul, not just like fix his broken cybernetic legs but regrow his lower body. I knew with the right mix of magic and midi-chlorians that it was possible. So after careful meditation and with my former friends sabre shoved through my chest (ouch) I made a pain guided decision that was apparently what the universe wanted because I have not have any more tasks handed down. This is the back story up to this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any rights to Star wars the clone wars but I do own this story.

Ch 2 The witch's last day alone.

Savage stared at his reflection in the glass window as he switched the ship into auto pilot. His yellow skin reflected brightly against the dark star filled span of space. He found himself tired but above that he found himself curious.

The events of the day unfolded in his mind as he looked over to the empty co -pilot seat where a brown robe was hung over the back. He had had many strange days in his life but he had not been prepared for what he had faced today.

He stood up and walked down the hall of the ship. This ship was a lot nice than the last one he had stolen. It was nice to have droids at his service to it took a lot off of his mind once Maul had reprogrammed them. He frowned as he walked down the hall and turned to face the door into the medical bay. The sensor opened the door at his presence and he walked inside. His eyes focused on his now sleeping brother he was oddly relieved to see the woman standing next to him. Her body was clad in a black corset and black pants both were made out of leather and they accented her reddish brown skin nicely.

She turned to face him her red rimmed green eyes held a look of annoyance as she gazed upon him. "What do you want Savage?" She asked as she wrapped a bandage around Maul's abdomen where his lower body used to be.

"Jelana." His voice was rough as he was cut off.

"I no longer answer to that name Savage." She growled "My name is Naia." She tucked the bandage so that it would stay in place and then held her hand over the bandage as she filled the specially made bandage with Midi-chlorians. The bandage was made from a plant which held force essence in every fiber. The plant came from the peaceful planet she had just left.

"Anyways Naia I came to check on my brother." He sighed as he watched her rubbing a blood red salve on the bandage. "What is that?" He motioned to the red salve

"I told you he will be fine as you can tell I finally got the cybernetic remove I am now wrapping him in a specially made bandage that is infused with the force and a pure extract of midi-chlorians. The salve I am painting on it has a pure form of stem cells which will activate and start growing his body back." She was soft spoken as she finished painting the red salve onto the bandages. She looked up and touched a button on the glass dome which was above Maul. At least they stole a ship with a modern medical bay.

"Ok how long will this take?"

"I told you it will take at least 9 months to regrow his lower body completely. There is no way I can rush it so we will have to do our best to stay out of trouble till then ok." Naia said staring at her reflection in the glass dome as it sealed to the table and she entered a cod on the key pad.

Savage frowned and looked at her face as it reflected in the glass her eyes were focused on him. "What is that?"

"What is what?" She turned to face him as the dome switched on and the bandage started to glow.

"The dome what does it do?" He looked down into her eyes.

"It is a pressure chamber it makes sterile conditions and makes the environment conducive to healing bad flesh wounds on in this case growing back body parts." Naia walked up to Savage "Now if you will excuse me I am tired so I am going to bed there is only so much I can do right now the rest is up to nature."

Savage turned and walked out of the room he frowned as the small woman brushed past him and walked into the third door on the left which was now her quarters. He paused at her door for a moment before he walked up to the door to his quarters. He entered silently and sat down on the bed.

Naia walked into her room frowning this had been a hard day. The day's events weighed heavily on her mind as she flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I don't understand what you want me to do universe but I trust that you know what you are doing." She said as her thoughts drifter to the events which lead to her being in this situation.

_**Yester day**_

I sat in my mountain temple meditating sky clad, silver moon light streaming in through the window. The flickering of candles illuminated my altar and made shadows dance across my bare reddish brown skin. I had dropped all illusions and spells which I used to alter my appearance leaving just the form I was born with for all to see.

Black marks adorned my face announcing my former alliance to the night sisters and the dark side, my yellow rimmed green eyes were closed and my face relaxed. My reddish black hair was braided down my back piling on the floor behind me. Despite being Zabrak I looked mostly human one of the defining traits of my Zabrak heritage my horns were almost invisible in my hair when it was loose. However right now with my hair pulled tight you could see their tan protrusions here and there. One horn gave it away every time and that was the horn right at the edge of my hairline. It was more like a spike and when my hair was just right you could miss it all together.

As I transcended my physical form I could see my true self. My birth name being Jelana Katana I was so much more than that I had seen many lives and walked many paths to get here. My master gave me a name and that is what I go by now. Naia Neta was my name now and although I am enlightened I am no less disturbed at times then I was when I was young.

I can feel the shift in power becoming unbalanced once more. Like the blood rushing in my veins I could feel the light filling the universe stretching well past the point of balance. The dark retreating like the night in the dusk filled sky, the more distant the dark became the higher the light built itself. The buzz of the light felt almost like a sugar high. I frowned the stronger it became the harder we would fall.

"I do not reason why." My master Christine once told me. "We are but a force of nature we cannot favor one we must favor all." At the time I had been told this I was confused. (I mean how the fuck does one favor all?) But as I sat here and transcended my physical body going far off into the land on the ancients I finally understood. There is a balance that must be maintained and there are beings such as myself who have the vital task of doing so. I found myself transcending to the land of the ancients once again seeking silence. I knew that my task was to aid in balancing this out, so now I turned to the universe for guidance.

**On a ship not too far away**

Savage sat in the pilot seat, guiding the ship through space as auto pilot was no longer on**. **His eyes drifted to the seat next to him. His eyes examined the woman who was acting as co-pilot, she was short and human. Her red hair was wrapped in a head scarf and her thin face was adorned with glasses. If he was a man of humor it might have amused him that of all of the people in the universe it is a Jedi or well ex jedi who was helping him find his target. Her thin feminine face was relaxed and her bright blue eyes were focused intently as if she could see something he could not she opened her mouth and spoke "Slow down the planet in which you seek is dead ahead and we are about to enter the cloak field."

He slowed down his eyes focusing into the dark abyss. Planet? He saw nothing which would even indicate the presence of a planet. "You better not be attempting to fool me Sedona." His deep voice held a warning tone as Sedona stood up and stretched out her arms.

"Savage I would not waste your time or my time in an attempt at folly. Now stop the ship and stop bothering me so that I can lift the cloak for us." She spoke calmly as she shot a look over her shoulder. "It is going to take an hour or so for me to complete the ritual why don't you go check on your brother. His sedative should be just about worn off." Her voice had a dismissing tone as she refocused on what she was doing.

Savage frowned as he halted the ship. His eyes looked at the small woman even though she claimed to have left the jedi and their belief system she still wore their robes. All of the feminine features of her body disappeared under her cloak leaving her covered in the brown rag like robes. He shook his head and stood a look of boredom on his face as he walked past the small woman moving down the small hall turning into the medical bay. The ship was a XS800 which they had stolen after their fight with Ventress and Obi Won Kenobi when their turtle tanker was split up.

He frowned as the door closed behind him and he looked at his brother. Maul's eyes were open and he was sitting up his left leg was mangled and now resembled a crushed tin can. When he tried to move it sparks would shoot off zapping anything they came into contact with. "Why have we stopped?" He sounded groggy and less than pleased.

"Our guide says we have entered the cloaking field and that it will take her a while to complete the ritual required to open the passage." Savage spoke softly as he looked at Maul. "She had also said that your sedative would be worn off seems she was right on target."

"So it seems." Maul had a contemplative look in his eyes as he stared at a glass of water. "Well don't lose sight of our goal. This woman may claim to be an ex-jedi but that does not mean that she is not trying to lead us into a trap."

"I know brother but so far she is the only solid lead we have. After all Mother Talzin did tell us to find this healer and when she sent me after you I was not lead wrong." Savage walked over to the bed and stood next to Maul. "If it is a trap I shall kill her and all of her accomplices and even if it is not a trap I shall dispose of her once her services are no longer needed. We don't need her reporting our plans."

"Very well but you of all people should know never to trust a witch brother." Maul's voice sounded more alert as the sedative finished working its way out of his body. "Now I believe it is time for you to work on some training no brother or apprentice of mine shall be weak."

_**4 hours later at the mountain temple**_

I returned to my body and stood up stretching lightly as the sunlight streamed in my window. I took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the door. Something felt wrong

I stood in silence staring at the forest below as the raising suns illuminated the valley below. This morning felt strange almost as if the planet was in danger but that was ridiculous how could it be? No one even know it existed (unless they were in some way from or supposed to be on the planet.) I could feel it like poison in my veins with every beat of my heart it became slowly more intense. This made no sense all looked peaceful, like nothing had changed.

"Why do I feel like this?" I spoke softly listening to my voice echo like a whisper in the canyon below. I closed my eyes and stretched out my arms so I could close out the world around me and connect with the universe.

I transcended my body and silence filled me as I found myself with the ancients. "What is this that I feel?" I asked my question falling on my own ears and nowhere else. I could feel the darkness approaching. "What am I to do?" I listened for an answer usually when the universe handed me a task I was giving some form of direction. Right now however the universe was a silent as death.

Screaming filled the air and broke my concentration. My eyes opened and through the sunlight distance I could see smoke. "Smokey?" I stared out into the distance and more shrieks filled my ears. Something was terribly wrong I ran into the temple and grabbed my bow slinging it across my back I also grabbed my saber as I ran out of the temple and down the mountain. The smell of smoke and destruction filled the air as I got closer to the main village below.

"What the hell happened?" My eyes were narrowed in anger as I found an elder running the opposite direction towards the mountain. "Kyhan." I stopped and the man looked at me with a look of despair and relief.

"Lady Naia we have been invaded." The man shook as he spoke his bright blue eyes eye wide with fear.

"Invaded by who? How?" I cocked my head as I looked at him the heat of the tropical air kept my nude body warm as sweat now glistened on my skin.

"It is a monster my lady." Kyhan spoke rapidly as more screaming filled the air. "His skin is yellow and black; his eyes are yellow rimmed with red. He rounded up all of the sages at the meadow temple and started questioning and screaming at them." The man placed his hands on my arms. "My lady he has defeated most of our hunters and warriors and he has vowed that if we do not hand you over to him then he shall slaughter the children next."

I started to shake as goose bumps covered my skin. "Did this man have large horns on his head?" I asked as anger started to fill my body.

"Why yes he had black marks very similar to yours on his face and skin as well." Kyhan looked at me an uncertain look in his eyes.

"Kyhan I shall go to him please while I have him distracted evacuate the children and move all of the remaining soldiers out of the area." The short elder man looked at me his skin was grey with age and his eyes were full of worry.

"Oh young Naia be careful this man is the type of evil that we have worked so hard to conceal ourselves from. He does not value life nor does he care about anything but his own goal. I do fear that you may be too late." Kyhan's voice shook as his hands dropped to his sides.

I had a grim look on my face this was my entire fault. "Kyhan. This is my fault and I shall fix it now please do what I asked I have to go to delay this man could be even more deadly that you can imagine." I stepped around the old man and started to force run.

The death and destruction started to pass me by I was moving so fast that the world moved slow. There was blood everywhere as the people I had grown to care for lay dying. I felt anger building deep within me. If I had not come to this land maybe these people would still be alive or at least I would not have cared. As the building came into view I released the bridge was down and the river was still flooded from the previous night's rain. That did not stop me as I force jumped the river and slammed the door open.

"Well, well Naia is it." A deep male voice drew my attention to the altar. "How nice of you to join us." He stepped around the altar his eyes glowing in the low light as he stepped over a body and walked up to me. His eyes focused on mine as we stared at each other. There was a strange look in his eyes as they scanned over my naked body.

I took a breath as the light streaming through the door illuminated him. His masculine face and muscular body towered over me. It took me a few seconds as I recognized him. "Savage." It had been a few years since I had seen him and his transformation truly was shocking.

He tilted his head as if he were trying to get a better look at me. His eyes scanned my face and then slowly roamed down my body. He stepped closer and looked at my face once more. He was silent as a look of recognition fell across his face. "Jelana." He breathed my name out almost in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Jelana…" I said my name as I looked at him. "I have not been called that in some time but Jelana is no longer my name." I glared at him. "Now I could ask you the same thing. What the fuck are you doing here what is the meaning of this these people have done nothing to anyone they just want to be left alone."

Savage tilted his head and arched his eyebrow. "What do you mean Jelana is no longer your name?" He asked as he looked at her closer and frowned as he realized she had a saber in her hand. He moved quickly and grabbed he wrist smirking as she made no move to defend herself. "Oh this is priceless I could kill you at any moment and you refuse to fight back have you gone soft witch?"

I frowned and jerked my hand as I kicked forward my foot became caught between his knees as he shook his head. "You must have gone soft that was not even worth the effort you just put into it. So now that I have your attention Jelana where is this healer known as Naia?"

"I just told you Jelana is no longer my name Savage." I balled my free hand into a fist. "My name is Naia Neta I am a High Priestess of the Universal Balancing Order and you have just invaded one of my temples and killed several innocents." Using the force I swung my free hand and punched him in the side of the head. He let go but this action took us both to the floor.

He glared at me as we now wrestled on the floor. He was stronger than me and outweighed me by about 30 kilos. So there was very little surprise that he pinned me to the floor.

"Bitch I will kill you for that." He yelled in my face as he took half of his saber and lite it.

"Good luck go ahead Savage try and kill me." I yelled. "I dare you for I am Naia Neta now and you cannot kill me in that manner."

The anger in his eyes focused on me as he jumped up and stabbed me through the chest. A puzzled look filled his face as I started to laugh at him. "Savage I told you that will not work." I coughed as blood filled my lungs.

"If you are Naia the healer then prove it." Savage stood next to me and looked down for any normal sentient whether force wielding or not this would have been a fatal blow.

"Then pull your fucking saber out." My voice gurgled as I spoke.

Savage pulled the saber from my body and tilted his head in intrigue as I covered my wound and used the force to start healing my wound. My hand glowed purple as I felt the wound start to knit itself back together.

A few silent minutes passed before I was able to sit up and spit out the blood. I looked at Savage with a frown if I were supposed to kill him the universe would have deemed it so already. I sighed and then took a deep breath. "So now that we have this cleared up what is your business with me Savage Oppress?"

Savage looked at me for a second his eyes once again scanned my naked body almost as if he did not believe me. "Well Jela…" He paused half way through my birth name. "Naia I am in urgent need of a healer."

"A healer there are billions of them in the galaxy so why me?" I looked at him as I made my way back to my feet. "Besides you are not injured."

"Not for me for my brother."

"Feral he is dead I am not a miracle worker."

"No not Feral my other brother most people know him as Darth Maul."

My eyes widened I had heard Mother Talzin talk about Maul on more than one occasion when I was young she was almost obsessed with him. "Maul is your brother?" I asked looking at him in curiosity. "The last I heard he was dead you know cut in half by Obi-Wan."

"He was cut in half but he did not die." Savage's voice was calm as he spoke to me. "Mother Talzin sent me to rescue him from a garbage planet on the Outer Rim. I in turn took him back to her. He had built a spider like cybernetic and with the aid of the dark side of the force he stayed alive." He walked over to the window and looked out it at the ship he had land in the field. "Mother Talzin was able to build him new cybernetic legs and they worked fine for a while but in our last major battle they were damaged so badly that without new material they are beyond repair."

"Ok but I still don't see why you need me I don't do cybernetics. Why didn't you take him back to Talzin?" I walked over to the window and stood next to it looking out and the ship as well.

"I took him back to Dathomir we could not find Talzin anywhere I don't know if she went into hiding or if she was killed by another clan mother." He sighed looking at the sky. "We found enough material to repair them enough for them to function but not enough to restore the life support function. Maul wants his true lower body back he says that the cybernetics just don't feel right."

"Oh I see so you come here and attack my people without provocation to get my attention so that I will heal him." I was annoyed and angry now. "Did it ever occur to you that I have a life and that I can't just go off whenever I want let alone when someone else wants me?"

"Your people Jelana WE are your people not the weak fools on this little meaningless planet." Savage spoke his voice turned into a growl as I raised my hand and punched him. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the air as my punch made his head jerk to the side.

"My name is Naia now Savage and the people on this meaningless planet are more family to me than the night brothers and night sister have ever been." I went to slap him once more and found my hand caught. "These are good people who want no part in dealing with the growing conflict between the dark and light." I yelled and thrashed as I found myself spun and pulled into his chest.

"Your only saving grace right now is that I need your help." Savage growled as he slid a hand up my body between my breasts before he wrapped it around my throat. He squeezed my throat till I could no longer breathe. "You are a damn fool… Naia." It took every ounce of his control not to snap her neck. "I could kill you where you stand. I am the master of this situation right now not you so be wise with what you say next"

I shook my head and grabbed his hand I felt it loosen and I took a breath. "You could not kill me even if you threw me into a star Savage. I have one master and you are not it. I can not just run off whenever I have a job that is far more important than you will ever understand."

"I may not be able to kill you but I can make you wish for and beg for death. I do not wish to kill you in fact I want to work with you. We could be unstoppable so what do you say?"

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to hear the universe. 'Is this my new task am I supposed to go with Savage Oppress and Darth Maul?' I thought sending the energy out to the universe. There was nothing but silence as I could no longer hear Savage. Several seconds assed and then I got my answer.

'_Go with him Naia' The astral for of my old master appeared before me. Her kind eyes were filled with worry. _

'_Master Christine I am so sorry I have brought this darkness upon us.' I watched her shake and smile ruefully. _

'_This is not your fault Naia. Our true Master the Universe wishes for you to go with them for now.' She spoke softly as she turned and started to disappear. _

'_Why Master Why?'_

'_It is not for us to question why Naia we are but a force.'_

'_Meant to protect the balance?' _

'_Exactly child you will be fine." _My master disappeared and I fell back into my body.

"Naia did you hear a word I just said If you don't respond to me I am going to start slaughtering people again." Savage growled. "Now are you coming willingly or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"I will come with you." I stared forward out the window. "Re-growing limbs takes a very long time and is very risky. You do realize that this is no overnight fix right"

The sound of my cabin door opening drew snapped me out of my memory. "Naia are you ok?" I looked at the familiar female form of Sedona as she walked into my room.

"I am fine." I looked at the short thin woman and smiled ruefully.

"I am sorry for what happened earlier." Sedona spoke as I motioned to the chair which was in the corner.

"Eh the universe works in mysterious ways you know this as well as I do. Sit down my friend." I watched as she sat down. She was wearing a white shirt, brown pants, and a head scarf even though she no longer followed the ways of the Jedi she still dressed like a nun. "You know as well as I do that they would have found me sooner or later at least with you helping them fewer innocents died."

"True but are you angry with me over it?" Sedona asked as she crossed her legs.

"I cannot say that it does not bother me but I am not angry with you your hands are just as tied as mine." I walked over to a dresser and slid open a drawer looking at the clothes which filled it. "Whoever was in this room last had great taste in clothes." I said as I started to strip out of the corset exchanging it for a loose shirt. "How did you get caught up in this mess anyways?"

"I was at a cafe on the planet of Camden when Savage came in being led by an old friend from my Youngling days. He was a Twi'lek that I trained with under Master Yoda before I started healing. Apparently he remembered that I was a healer and the last time he had seen me I was with you. Apparently most of the people that Savage had interrogate told him that you were the healer that he wanted and that I could lead him to you." Sedona looked almost sad as she looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry about it my friend you have done nothing wrong and you know my job better than most of these fools we encounter." I walked over and patter her arm. "I have to do my duty even if that means helping the bad guys."

I yawned and walked back over to the bed. "I am pretty sure we will have a lot of time to catch up but for now I think we should sleep." I laid down on the bed I found much relief in the soft linens and mattress.

"Very well Naia." Sedona stood up and walked to the door. "Sleep well."

The door close behind the white clad form of my friend and I used the control panel above my head to turn the lights down. Seconds ticked by and I drifted off to sleep the only sound was that of the air vents circulating oxygen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own any rights to Star wars the clone wars but I do own this story.

Ch 3 To heal or not to heal

I awoke in annoyance this morning to find big yellow and cranky standing over my bed. He was staring at me his yellow eyes fixed to me in a fashion that was eerily similar to the expression a snake wears when it is about to strike its prey. There was no discernible emotion yet it was still raw. I sat up my green eyes locked with his as I glared back at him.

The blankets fell down from my upper body and revealed that somehow during my time asleep I had fought my way out of my shirt. This left my bare upper body open to the cool air of the cabin and also inadvertently gave Savage a free show. I took a deep breath as we glared into each other's red rimmed eyes. Neither of us spoke or looked away it was a cat and mouse situation where we were both aware that any sign of weakness would surely be our down fall.

My eyes narrowed as his every breath seemed to make him invade my space. I mean I know this is their (stolen) ship but still there are certain places that I cannot and will not accept this kind of behavior. I grind my teeth baring them slightly as my eyes narrow into deadly slits. I was already angry and as his eyes flicked down to my breasts his smirk pissed me off and I jumped out of the bed and launched myself at him.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room you god damn perv!?" I yelled knocking him into the closed door behind him.

He let out a grunt as his surprised look turned dark and he reach out wrapping his hand around my neck. I growled through bared teeth as my hand shot out and I dug my clawed fingers into his chest. I raked big bloody scratches down his chest and abdomen. His yell of pain fell into a startled sound as the door opened and we both tumbled into the hall way.

Sedona jumped out of the way and watched us in a state of confusion as I hopped up and kicked him swiftly in the groin. I grunted as he force pushed me into the wall and the ship faltered slightly from the force of the blow.

Savage stood up and closed his hands as he force choked the air out of my lungs. He moved to where we were face to face with mere millimeters separating us. I frowned as he dropped me and I fell to my knees.

"You will not attack me like this again Jelana." His voice drew my attention upwards as a dark look filled my eyes.

"My name is not Jelana, Savage." I grabbed one of his sabers and sprang up in an arcing flip over his head. "And what will you do if I do attack you again?"

I ignited the saber in my hand and slowly circled him as he clicked the other blade to life. "I will be forced to…"

"What kill me? Don't make me laugh Savage." I spoke calmly as I spun the saber to block his assault. The sound of the sabers colliding filled the air as I spiraled out of his reach and started my own barrage of attacks. "I thought you were more intelligent than that old friend. You have already bore witness to the fact that stabbing or cutting me with a saber is very ineffective." Our sabers met again as I parried his attack. "When it comes to killing me there are very few ways for me to die and cutting me with a saber is just a good way to piss me off."

"My god how the sith have fallen you know you seem rather weak." I taunted him and spiraled out of the way laughing at his enraged shriek as his saber pierced the wall.

"Would you two stop it If you are not careful you are going to tear the bloody ship apart." Sedona yelled and force pushed us apart.

We both glared at her and in a simultaneous blast yelled. "Stay out of this!" We both got to our feet and charged at each other. I jumped to the side running on the wall to avoid his saber as my saber sliced through his cybernetic arm. I smirked darkly as it dropped to the floor useless.

"Damn it insolent bitch!" He yelled as he charged forward and lowered his head. His horns drove deep into my abdomen and pain wracked my body as he shook his head like an animal. I brought my knee up and kneed him in the face this only drove his horns deeper into my flesh and made me scream in rage and pain as I dropped the saber which bounced on the floor and clicked off rolling down the hall a little. Blood splatter covered the walls and neither of us noticed that Sedona had disappeared.

I fought to free myself from Savage kicking and growling like an animal I clawed his back and thrashed spraying more blood and ignoring the dizzying effect that the blood loss had on me. I groaned and shoved him hard enough to make his horns tear from my flesh. We collapsed to the floor in a bloody heap. Savage caught himself with his arm making him look as if he were doing a one armed push up.

His blood dripped onto my chest and mixed with my own as I stared up at him. Due to my blood loss I was too tired to continue fighting. We both took deep shuddering breaths as we stared at each other. Our eyes were now again staring at each other as we both tried to recover from the situation.

I muttered a spell under my breath and reached up slapping my hand over where his arm used to be. A magical seal stopped the bleeding and Savage relaxed his forehead rested against mine he was off center enough that his nose rested next to mind and his lips were all but touching mine. Our eyes locked as I found myself unable to move. The hungry look in his eyes made my body feel odd as I fought to move, to do anything. His look held me captive and the seconds seemed like hours as we stared at each other.

"What do you want?" I finally ask.

"What makes you think I want something?" He asked moving to sit back as the sound of a door opening drew his attention.

I look at him my eyes narrow and I cock my head. "I don't know maybe it is because you were standing over me while I was sleeping like some fucking creeper." I growled as he kneeled between my feet. "So if you didn't want something then why were you standing in my room?"

"I wanted you to check on my brother and tell me how he was doing but…" He looked over his shoulder as he heard Sedona walking down the hall towards them.

"What?" I asked sitting up and groaning slightly as I looked at the less than amused look on Sedona's face.

"Well now that you two are finished…" She looked at Savage her eyes focused on his shoulder where his arm used to connect with his body. "Hell now we have even more work." She looked at me and shook her head. "Savage come with me and I will clean your wounds, Naia I will be back in a few minutes for you heal you."

I smiled and started to chuckle as I looked at the bloody chaos which filled the metal hall. "I will heal myself Sedona." I felt a strange sense of relief as Savage stood up and walked away. My mind turned back to the look he had in his eyes before I attacked him. I had seen it before but where? I placed my hand over my stomach and started to focus on healing myself. I closed my eyes as I felt the tingle of my flesh knitting itself back together and then it hit me. I had seen that look many times from the men who would visit Jabba the Hutt in search of sexy slaves. I shuddered and shook my head the last man who had looked at me like that died.

**45 minutes later**

I walked out of my room with the blood cleaned from my body and my corset and black cloak in place. I walked towards the cockpit I needed to see where we were so that I could rout us to a specific planet for herb collecting reasons. My heeled boots made noise as I walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door. The door opened and I stepped through I stared at the stars as we moved through the darkness of space. We were still on the outer rim and with where we were it would be easy for us to reach the planet where I needed to go.

I suppose if I did not know Sedona it would surprise me that Savage enter the room behind me. Walked forward and looked at the radar, this earned me a strange look as Savage moved to sit down in the seat. "I need to gather supplies which mean I need to go to the planet at these coordinates" I said writing down the coordinates of the planet. I did not know the planet's name but there were herbs and minerals that I needed to make a salve which blocked pain.

He looked at me then at the coordinates he sighed and motioned to a key pad on the consol. "Enter the coordinates into the auto pilot." He spoke calmly as if nothing had happened.

I entered the coordinates and looked at the screen it gave an E.T.A. of 2 hours if we were in hyper drive. I looked at Savage. "With hyper drive we can be there in 2 hours."

He nodded and touched something on the control panel engaging the hyper drive. The initial rush of the ship jumping into hyper drive gave me butterflies in my stomach. I turned and moved to where the copilot seat was . I felt so awkward around Savage right now that I could not find anything to say. Even though I practically grew up with him it was almost like we were complete strangers. There were so many things I wanted to ask him but I could not bring myself to ask. I could not bring myself to ask though.

I sat down and stared out at the star streaks watching the colors move as we moved at warp speed towards our destination. My lips tingled as I remember the last time I got to see him before I was left for dead by Dooku.

**** My Memory *****

_I walked down the dust road; I had to tell my mother and friends of the good news. I had been chosen by my master to go train off planet. It was hot and my clothes were scant as all I wore was a short skirt like wrap around my waist and a simple handmade bra. The wind blew and I was grateful for the air circulation. _

_I walked up to my mother's simple home. I walked in the door and looked around the mud bricked house. _

"_Mother?__" I walked into the room which had functioned as our room. My green eyes scanned the walls. The mud as firm and dry now showing sighs that it had been repaired since the last time I visited. _

_I looked at my mother's bed it was neat and orderly like she usually left it. This bed was not made of straw like most of the simple folks were this bed had been taken out of a ship which had crash landed not too far away. _

_I walked back into the main room and looked around. The furniture consisted of chairs which had also been taken from the ship. My favorite piece of furniture was a grey over stuffed arm chair. It sat in the corner in its usual position. "Maybe she went to go see Uncle Wilde." I said to myself as I walked out the door. I walked around the building looking at the earthen house we had built the house ourselves by hand when I was a child after we had left the witches of the mist. I turned and looked at a little picture which was crudely carved into the sun baked mud. _

_I smiled as I looked at the child drawn image. It had been there a long time this attested to just how little rain our area got. The river which ran through the area was run off from a mountain and that is where we all went to get our water. I smiled and placed my hand over the image which consisted of three little crudely drawn children. I drew it with my best friends Savage and Feral and that had been at least 6 years ago when I was but 8 years old. _

_I was so focused on the picture that I did not realize I was being watched. I had no clue that anyone was around till I heard a few quick foot falls and found myself pressed against the wall. My hands were held above my head as a warm body pressed into my back._

"_I wondered when you were going to show up." A familiar voice spoke and I turned my head to look over my shoulder my body was tense till I saw the familiar face of Savage. His cocky smirk made me laugh a little. "Hello Jelana." He said as I jerked my hands free and turned quickly throwing my hands around his body in a hug. _

_Even though I was training with the sith I could not help but feel a sense of joy when I saw him. I knew that if my master saw this he would disapprove and punish me but right now I did not care. I lay my head against his chest listening to his heart as his arms wrapped around me. "Hi Savage how are you?" _

"_I am doing well." His voice was so deep now that it made me giggle it had been two years since I had seen him in fact when I last saw him we were the same height now he was tall enough to lay his chin on my head. _

"_You got tall." I said looking up into his eyes. "I have missed you." I said my brilliant green eyes met his yellow eyes. His markings always made him look upset but I could see his smile and the way it lite up his eyes made my heart skip beats. My eyes were now rimmed with red the more I worked with the dark side the more they changed. _

"_You have grown to." He released me and took a step back to look at made my hands slide down his body till they rested on his waist. I had breasts now, my body taking the shape of a woman with curves in the right places. My horns although developed now were small and hidden by my hair and the dark designs which marked my body were in their own way eloquent. I had black angular diamond shapes over my eyes with black lines running from the inner corner of my eyes like tear marks. These lines curved away from my nose till they met my cheek bones, from my cheek bones the run down my cheeks till they meet my jaw then they angle to my chin then angle up to the corners of my mouth. My lips were black and right now they were dry. _

"_Savage I came here to tell my mother that I am going to be going with my master to train off planet. Do you know where I can find her?" I asked looking at the now slightly sad look in his eyes._

"_I don't know she left a few days ago." He grabbed my chin with his hand and without warning his partially parted lips pressed to mine. My eyes widened before I closed them. This action surprised me and I did not know how to respond as his tongue traced my lips. His hands wrapped around my body one hand sliding up into my hair till his fingers weaved around my small horns and his hand cupped my head. He squeezed my horns sending jolts through my body I opened my mouth and gasped and his tongue slid into my mouth. _

_One of my hands rested on his chest rubbing slow nervous circles as his tongue rubbed against mine. I moved my other hand sliding it up his body and around his neck till my fingers wrapped around his more defined horns. I squeezed his horns like he had done to mine; he groaned and pressed me into the building as his tongue writhed against mine. It took me a few seconds before I was kissing him back with just as much vigor. His other hand now moved to where it cupped one of my breasts. I shivered my body was so overwhelmed right now that I could hardly think. _

_I had kissed Savage before but the last time it was not lie this. I did not know that a kiss could be like this. My body felt weird, it almost felt like I had been hit with lightning but it did not hurt. In fact it felt good but in a strange way it was also frustrating as shivers raced up and down my body. I moved my other hand to where my fingers rubbed over his left nipple._

_He pulled back from the kiss and my eyes opened. We held each other staring into each other's eyes. Neither of us spoke it was like we both knew that we would not see each other again for a very long time. I did not know whether to push him away and run or to stay put. I knew that if we were caught by any of the other night sisters that he could get in trouble. After all on Dathomir the women had for the most part enslaved the men. Because of the way my mother raised me I did not believe in this practice and I had always treated the males in my life as my equals._

The sound of something moving in the cabin caught my attention drawing me from my memory. I looked at the reflection in the glass and watched as Savage moved around behind me. I spun in the chair and looked at him. Could it be that in some strange way he had feelings for me? I shook my head at the thought now that would be crazy, we were friends at one point in time but now I had no clue what we were.

Savage turned and looked at me although his eyes were now red rimmed like my own he still had that beautiful yellow which reminded me of one of the moons from Dathomir.

"Savage?" I made his name almost a question and this made his head tilt.

"What?" He looked somewhat annoyed as he brought up his hand to cover where his arm once way.

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other on Dathomir?"

His eyes widened as he nodded. "Yes why?"

"Well I never got to ask you then so why did you kiss me?"

He was quiet so about a minute as he thought about it. "I don't know I was young and impulsive."

"You are still impulsive. I know there has to be a reason."

"I… ugh You said you were leaving Dathomir."

"Yes." I looked watching as he struggled with the answer.

"I knew that odds were that I would have gone through the trials before you got back."

"Ok and?"

"I wanted to make sure that I got to see you since I did not know if or when I would ever get to see you again. Feral and I were going to make sure that we got to see you one last time even if that meant chancing death to do it." His eyes were raw full of emotion as he stared at me. "I had been out to get water to carry for the trip when I saw you go into the house. It was just perfect and I knew that I would probably not have another chance so I made my way down to the house and waited for you to come out."

I was silent I did not know what to say I did get to see Feral that day but I did not know that I meant that much to them.

"It truly was an impulse you were so beautiful and I felt that once you said you were leaving that if I did not kiss you right there then I would never get the chance again."

"Oh." I did not know what to say. Part of me had been thrilled by that kiss the other part had been confused hell part of me was still confused. I stood up and walked over to Savage I was silent as I examined his arm. I touched my hand to his bandaged wound it had been a while since I felt bad about a wound I had inflicted. "After I collect the herbs and material I will help you regrow your arm to. Growing back a single limb takes a lot less time than growing someone's lower body so it should only take a few weeks."

I could tell by how tense his body was he was in pain. I reach into the pocket of my cloak and grabbed a jar which was full of a green salve. "Can I?" I motioned to the bandage which wrapped his chest to cover where his arm used to be.

"I suppose what is it?"

I started to un-wrap his bandages. "It is a salved for pain it can take away just about any pain." I said as I finished un-wrapping him. I looked at the wound and frowned. "SO how did you lose your real arm?" I opened the jar and took a gob out painting it gently onto his arm. I could tell by how he relaxed that his pain was rapidly receding.

"Well we still have some time to kill so I suppose I will tell you."

Savage spent the next 20 minutes explaining to me how he lost his arm which also led into telling me how Maul's cybernetic got damaged.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own any rights to Star wars the clone wars but I do own this story.

Ch 4 I do not own star wars. (a little citrus)

I moved gently through the forest it was warm and summer like this time of the Brosi year. I was barefooted but Savage however was not. He had insisted on going with me much to my annoyance. I treaded carefully and watched the under growth for the herb I was looking for.

Savage's foot falls were just heavy enough that it annoyed me. His boots were all but destroying and crushing everything they landed on. "Savage be careful where you step." I growled turning to grab his foot as he almost stepped on a flower.

His bright yellow eyes looked down into my green ones. "It is just a flower." His deep voice held some irritation as he spoke.

"Just a flower… I told you before we left we are looking for a particular flower. This just happens to be one of those particular flowers if you stomp on it you will destroy its seeds and kill its healing ability."

"You have no Idea how much I want to kick you right now." He growled as he gently moved his foot back from the flower.

I glared up at him as I pulled out a small knife. "Go ahead and try I will take your fucking leg off." I growled at him as I gently cut the flower and placed it into a pouch which I used for herbs. "If you want your arm back and want Maul healed then you best be careful."

Savage sighed and stood still his eyes scanning the wooded mountain side. "Do you have enough yet?" He looked at me with a look of annoyance.

"I will let you know when I have enough if you are so impatient you can help me it is a yellow flower with a blue stem." I stood up and walked about 50 feet and knelt down in a large circle of the flowers. I was careful not to crush any of them. "These little flowers seem simple and their healing capabilities have been forgotten by most of the natives." I looked back at Savage and motioned for him. "Step carefully and come here."

His foot falls were silent as he moved to stand beside me I could feel his presence to my side. I looked up and smiled before I patted the ground. He tilted his head as if he were confused, I shifted and grabbed his remaining hand and pulled on it till he reluctantly knelt beside me. I smiled as  
I moved his hand over the flowers.

"Can you feel it?" I asked his softly. "The force dwells in everything even these little flowers." I looked at his face. "Can you feel the energy?"

He nodded and brushed his fingers tips over the flowers. "It… it is so strong." He muttered his eyes opened wide.

"Even something small and seeming meaningless can be very powerful Savage." I looked at him. "I understand we are frequently employed by death but that should not mean that we forget about the power of life."

His brows furrowed as he looked at the flowers. "Savage did you know that these little flowers are full of midi chlorians? If you eat one of these flowers can heal almost any wound and when ground down into the right mix it is the ultimate healing herb and also can aid in the re-growing of limbs."

I took my small knife and carefully cut about ¾ of the small patch till I filled my pouch. I looked at Savage before I stood up and walked away from him. He looked as if he were meditating in the field of flowers. I grabbed a flat rock and a round rock and moved to kneel next to him. I laid a few of the flowers on the flat stone and stood up again. I walked over to a tree and grabbed three leaves and broke off some bark. I moved back to Savage and sat down crossing my legs.

I pulled out my knife once more and started to slice up one leaf. I was silent as I worked listening to the sound of the forest. I grabbed the flat stone and laid the strips of leaf next to the flowers before I sat the stone back down. I picked up the bark and broke it into small pieces a calm look on my face as I took several small pieces and stuck them into my mouth. I chewed them taking all of the strength in my jaw to grind the bark down to a pulp.

The taste was almost unpleasant it was oddly spicy and bitter. It took all of my control not to spit it out before it was ready. Once it was my mouth was on fire and I spit it upon the flat rock. My eyes almost watered as I licked the back of my. I turned to the side and bared my teeth as I spit a few times.

Savage looked at me and tilted his head. "Was it that bad?"

I looked at him and growled. "Bad I think making out with a snake would be more pleasant."

"Well then why did you do that?"

"Because I am a fucking masochist Savage why do you think?" I asked spitting once more. "It takes moisture to activate the enzymes in it."

"Why not just use water?"

"I don't have any water handy and chewing it will also take care of the grinding part right away."

"Suit yourself."

"Keep being smug go on laugh and the next piece of bark is going in your mouth."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the pulp on the flat rock. I could tell from the smell it was spicy and yet it intrigued him. "Why did you not wait till we got back to the ship?"

I looked at him as I started to mix the herds together. "Because this particular mixture needs to be exposed to the sun, when it is done and we return to the ship and since you are here you will have your arm back."

He nodded and looked at the mixture as I started to grind them with the round rock.

"There is one more thing I need that can only come from you."

"What is that?"

"I need a small bit of your blood. Now hold out your hand."

"Oh." He looked at me then held out his hand.

I released the stone and grabbed his calloused hand with one hand and my knife with the other. I stabbed the tip into his palm and drug it slightly till blood welled up. I dropped my knife and grabbed the stone as the blood started to pool in his now cupped hand. I tipped his hand over the herbs and let the blood flow onto the herb covered stone.

I sat the stone back in my lap and grabbed his hand with my other hand and focused on the force as I started to heal the cut I made on his palm. I released his hand and returned to grinding and mixing the herbs.

"Did Talzin teach you this?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "That grey hag? No… no she is blind to using nature and the force in this manner she is too consumed in her own darkness to know how to truly heal." I looked up at the now setting sun and sighed as I continued to grind the mixture together.

About an hour passed and the sun was almost gone from the sky with just the basic signs of its light left on the distant horizon.

I looked at Savage and smiled. "It is ready are you?"

He looked at me with a bored almost tired expression before he nodded.

"Take your armor off." I picked up the stone as he took off the armor and bared his chest I moved to where I was looking at where his arm once was. "This will hurt."

I scooped up the mixture into my hand and started to rub the mixture on his scarred side. His reaction was instant as his body tensed and he almost grimaced. I rubbed the mixture into his skin and then started focusing the force into his body.

A bright light filled the woods as I called forth the force and focused it into re-growing his limb. I could feel it as the energy swelled and I pushed it into his body I could hear the sound of the scarred flesh ripping as the new limp burst through flesh.

Savage groaned and bared his teeth as a wet sound filled the air. His body started to tremble as he fought to stay still.

I opened my eyes and looked at him his limb now resembled a flipper the flesh was see-through. I could see all of the blood vessels forming as shadows of bones started to take their place.

Savage started to groan it was obvious he was using all of his power not to cry out from pain as inch by inch his flesh knitted itself together and once his nerves started to connect his eyes rolled up and he fell back, knocked out by the pain.

I spent the next four hours working on him, focusing all of my energy into the purpose of healing. Once his arm looked like an arm again I stopped I was at the brink of exhaustion and thankfully done.

I stared down at Savage in the darkness his arm still glowed with my energy as the salve I had made worked with my energy to finish healing him. I sighed there was nothing left to do but wait and I had no interest in trying to carry him all the way back to the ship.

I yawned as I looked Savage over. He may have changed but there was still some part of him that was not this monster that Talzin had created.

"Nnnn" He groaned as his newly formed limb twitched his face contorted in pain but he did not wake.

I sighed and reach into my pocket. I pulled out a little container and opened it to reveal a green salve. I dipped my finger into is and then carefully started to rub the salve onto his new arm. His skin was so soft and smooth I was almost fascinated. He cringed involuntarily when my finger first touched his arm but then relaxed. I had used the salve as a pain reliever for years and I could tell that it was helping as after a few minutes he no longer twitched he just slept peacefully.

I yawned once more all of the energy from my body was wiped I looked around. We were so far from any civilization that it was almost impossible for us to be found. I laid back and stared at the stars as I drifted off to sleep.

Warm … I was warm and something was at my back

_*__**Thump thump… thump thump**__* _

_What was that?_

The sound of breathing filled my ears and I tried to move. I jerked and my eyes flew open my hands were trapped by my sides. I was lying on my side with a yellow arm wrapped around my chest, my eyes widened as they adjusted to the light and I felt something around my waist as well. I looked down at the large hand which rested on one of my breasts I blinked as I stared at it. I tried to move my legs only to realize that they too were disabled. My left leg was pressed to the ground beneath his leg and my other leg was caught between his knees.

_How long have we been like this?_

His chest rose and fell adding pressure to my back. I tried once more to move but found the effort wasted as he groaned and tightened his arms around me. He curled around me till his chin rested on my head and a shiver ran down my spine.

I was oddly comfortable and my body almost vibrated with some strange form of excitement. It took me a few more minutes to wake up and fully realize that I was spooning with Savage. There is a first for everything and for me this is the first time since the hell of Tatooine that I woke up with another person touching me and did not freak out and kill them. I looked at the shadows in the forest and groaned we had been gone for almost a full day and we had to get back to the ship.

"Savage…Savage" I moved my hand and poked him in the side a few times. "Hey wake up."

He groaned lowly and shifted I could tell he was looking down so I tilted my head back into his chest till our eyes met. "What?" His face held a content look as his body relaxed and he shifted his legs setting mine free.

"Let me go." I looked into his eyes and I could feel that he was content. I closed my eyes and sat up and his hand slid slowly down my body I shivered and looked at him before I grabbed his hand and traced my fingers over the skin. This was the arm that I had regrown; we both stared at his hand.

"How does it feel?" I asked gently prodding his palm.

"It feels fine."

"Can you feel this?" I slid my fingers up his wrist and arm a little.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and I slid my hand further up his arm.

"And what about…"

He moved quickly sitting up so fast I almost didn't register it till his lips pressed to mine his tongue licked my lips as his other hand tangled in my hair.

I was startled and I didn't move, he nipped my lips and I opened my mouth to him. Our tongues met and I slid my hand up his arm and around his neck till my hand cupped the back of his head, my fingers wove around his horns and I squeezed them as he pulled my hair.

His other hand slid to my waist and he pulled me to where I was straddling his lap. I tensed as I felt his erection straining against his pants. The pit of my stomach churned and fluttered I could not tell if it was excitement or fear. I groaned in my throat as my other hand slid down his chest.

I felt him move but before I could think to react I found myself on my back in the dirt. His body rested against mine and his hips slowly rubbing between my thighs. A shiver raced up my spine as my core clinched tight. My eyes went wide and I tensed as his regrown hand groped at my chest, squeezing my breast hard enough to make me groan. I wriggled and tensed as for a fraction of a second fear raced down my spine and indecision filled me. Did I want this?

His hands grasped the sides of my corset and I felt him start to try and tear it apart. "Savage don't you dare tear my corset." I pressed my hand to his chest and made him back up. The look in his eyes said he only had one thing on his mind. That fraction of an inch I had gained gave me enough room to make up my mind. After all we had stuff to do that did not include rolling in the dirt. "We can't do this right now."

His eyes narrowed as my words were clearly not what he wanted to hear. His hands pawed at my corsets bindings and I growled in annoyance as I used my hand on his chest to push him back further till our eyes met. "You say no when your body is saying yes."

I knew that he had a darkness that boiled under the surface just waiting for the opportunity to be set free, any weakness now was all it would take for my words to be meaningless. Males can be fucking animals at times and despite how well I knew Savage at one time I am not about to test that theory when I know just how off his moral compass is. "Even if my body wants to say yes you and I both know that there are more important things to do right now so unless you want to be a eunuch then move." I growled and shoved him with every ounce of strength that I had catching him off guard just enough that I rolled us and stood up.

Savage growled as I stood up I could tell by the look in his eyes that I was playing a dangerous game. The rage that seeped into his face made me uneasy. On Dathomir I had little to worry about as in the matriarchal society even transformed he would never dare try and press it. However here and now just as I had forsaken the teaching of the witches he too had forsaken it. He knew that physically he was stronger than me but somewhere in the back of his mind even though he no longer bothered with the witches there was still something that made him restrained around me. I did not understand what it was but I did understand that it would not always be enough to hold him back.

"I am gonna give you a moment to pull yourself together and then we have got to get headed back." I knew that my skin was flushed and my appearance was slightly disheveled but I knew that the safest thing is distance right now. I walked away and knelt down just long enough to grab the herb sack which had been discarded last night. This man was not making it easy for me to do my job right now.

**2 hours later**

We had made it back to the ship in silence neither of us looked at each other or talked. I was happy to be back on the ship at least I had back up. I knew that I did not have to worry about death but pain and mutilation were not high on my list and neither was being raped. In fact I was so happy to see Sedona that I hugged her at least I had one good ally that I did not have to worry about.

"You look rough was it a bad night?" She asked as we walked toward the back of the ship leaving Savage to pilot the ship as the ramp closed and the ship ascended into the air.

"It was a night that is for sure." I said walking into the medical bay. "But I got everything I need and we are no worse for wear so now we can focus on the task at hand."

My eyes fell upon the resting form of Darth Maul and I sighed. Re-growing an arm was one thing but re-growing the entire lover half of this man's body was going to be another. I was truly glad that Sedona was here it was going to be a long journey and two healers means half the time. I looked at the machines that were performing the functions of his missing organs and sighed. We had him in a semi-comatose state and that would make this easier. I had heard about maul and from what I heard he was an unpleasant, sadistic, sonovabitch. I could tell from the dark energy that his body put off when he was unconscious that I he was one tough character who was only alive because of his tie to the dark side.

I moved and sat down at a table as I started sorting the herbs and getting ready for the task at hand one thing was for sure we had our work cut out for us and with Savage being in the sore ass state that he was in that it was not going to be a joy ride by any means.


End file.
